pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle
Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle (コードギアス 戦闘のポケモン) is an anime series produced by Sunrise with the collaboration of Nintendo and character designs by Clamp and Takahiro Kimura. It primarly takes place in the following regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. The story revolves around Kanto 17 years old Pokémon trainer Lelouch Lamperouge who wants to become a Pokémon Master for avenging his mother killed by a legendary Pokémon when he was 10. After encountering a mysterious girl only know as C.C. he, his friend Suzaku and his brothers Rolo and Nunnally embarks in a journey to find the mysteries behind that girl, only to find out mysteries surrounding themselves. Setting ---- The story takes place in the following regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. In the first two seasons, the country of Britannia, outside the jurisdiction of the U.P.A.R., is trying to conquer both Kanto and Johto because of the "Sakuradite", a powerful mineral that, depending on the climate, can be charged with elemental power, thus becoming known as "evolutionary stone". In the third season, the region of Hoenn is introduced. In the fourth season, the region of Sinnoh is introduced and, alongside Sinnoh, three historical locations of Sinnoh are introduced too: the Elysium, the Olympus and Atlantis. In the fifth (and currently final) season, the region of Unova and the Dream World are introduced. History ---- Year 2010, the country of Britannia declares war at the U.P.A.R. for the Sakuradite, a powerful mineral only found in raw nature. Seven years later, the now Pokémon trainer Lelouch, with Pikachu and his brothers Rolo and Nunnally embarks in a journey for realize Lelouch "dream": kill the legendary Pokémon that killed his mother. However they are soon caught in a battle between Britannia and the Knight Militia. They are saved by Lelouch childhood friend Suzaku in his own Knightmare Frame: the Lancelot. But later a mysterious creature appears to reclame something to Suzaku. The creature (suspected by Lelouch to be a legendary Pokémon) reach a capsule transported by the Knight Militia and opens it revealing a beautiful green-haired girl. What's going on? Characters ---- Main human characters *Lelouch Lamperouge (Lelouch vi Britannia): The protagonist of Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle. Secretly a prince of Britannia. A 17(18 in the fourth and fifth seasons)years old Pokémon trainer. Intelligent and charismatic, he will give anything and everything for his friends. He decided to become a Pokémon Master in order to kill the legendary Pokémon that had killed her mother years prior the start of all events: Mewtwo. *Suzaku Kururugi: A member of the Knight Militia and childhood friend of Lelouch. Son of the famous knight Genbu Kururugi, killed in unknown circumstances. *Nunnally Lamperouge (Nunnally vi Britannia): Younger sister of Lelouch and Rolo. She spent her childhood days with the two of them and Suzaku. *Rai: A trainer in his own journey, he is connected to Lelouch more than Suzaku and his brothers, but Lelouch don't know anything of him, neither know of his existence... *Akito Hyuga: Another member of the Knight Militia. A knight who lost his hometown for the fault of Britannia. *Orpheus Zevon: Member of a terroristic organization who is against Britannia. He is the lost brother of Aldrin. *Aldrin Zevon: Member of Glinda, an anti-terroristic organization of Britannia, she appears to remember Orpheus, but a lost of memory make her losing consciouness everytime she tries to remember him. *C.C.: Lelouch "partner" and the reason that Lelouch knows the name of the the legendary Pokémon that had killed her mother. She has an unusual love for pizza. *Layla Malkal: A former Britannian noble who had sided with Kanto and Johto. She fights for defending the innocent from the injustice of the Britannian Imperial family. *Kallen Kozuki (Kallen Stadtfeld): A member of the Knight Militia and a friend of Suzaku. She thinks of Lelouch has a "spoiled kid" but later she comes to realize his true valor, and fell in love for him. *Rolo Lamperouge (Rolo vi Britannia): The middle brother of the three brothers Lamperouge. Like Nunnally, he remembers very well his childhood memories, and secretly wished to relive them some day. *Castor rui Britannia: One of the "Dioscuri", the twin princes of Britannia. They're shrouded in a complete mystery, as Lelouch don't remember to have ever meet them during his childhood, nor remembers them as his other half-brothers does. *Pollux rui Britannia: One of the "Dioscuri", the twin princess of Britannia. They're shrouded in a complete mystery, as Lelouch don't remember to have ever meet them during his childhood, nor remembers them as his other half-brothers does. Main Pokémon characters *Pichu - Pikachu - Raichu: A kindly, gentle Pokémon who is Lelouch starter Pokémon. Always by Lelouch side, he will never give up for his friends. After meeting Mewtwo, he appears to have met him somewhere before, albeit can't recall any memories of him. Like C.C., he has a perchant for pizza and has a secret passion for Knightmare Frame. *Bulbasaur - Ivysaur - Venusaur: An extremely grumpy Pokémon. He tends to be more serious than friendly. *Charmander - Charmeleon - Charizard:The third Pokémon in possession of Lelouch. Out of the group, he was the most normal and well-mannered. this sides of him later chanced when he reached his final stage, where he began to disobey Lelouch. *Squirtle - Wartortle - Blastoise: A Pokémon who likes to pose as a "gangster-like" character for show to others his strenght. Later comes to realize the true meaning of "strenght". *Chikorita - Bayleef - Meganium: A vain and egocentric who thinks that all rolls around him. Despite this traits of him, all the Pokémon of Lelouch accept him for this and, with the time, he was able to understand "friendship" and "friends". *Cyndaquil - Quilava - Typhlosion: The most calm Pokémon Lelouch could ever had. This side of him don't change either during his final evolution, where he rages on only when really needed, despite seemingly become a bit more cold towards all. *Totodile - Croconaw - Feraligatr: An always happy-go-lucky Pokémon that will never give up to sadness and sorrow. *Plusle & Minun: Two Pokémon friends and new sidekicks to Lelouch in the third season. Together, the two Pokémon show an intelligence on par with that of Lelouch. At the end of the third season they stay with Raichu at Ashford Academy and help him in the development of new Knightmare Frame. *Treecko - Grovyle - Sceptile: A responsable Pokémon who has taken to much responsability in his own life. At the end of the third season, he decided to change his own view of life and to live it more freely. *Torchic - Combusken - Blaziken: A Pokémon who can scare himself very easily but later became brave and valourous. He is considered by Milly Ashford both "cute and cool". *Mudkip - Marshtomp - Swampert: A calm, serene Pokémon that has the capacity to dialougate with the most raging and frustated hearts. *Pachirisu: An hyperactived Pokémon who has more energy that himself can store in his own cheeks. Always his hyperactiveness can make Lelouch and his friends in trouble. He cares a lot for his friends and hopes that his hyperactiveness don't make him loosing them one day: something that he fears constantly. *Turtwig - Grotle - Torterra: A Pokémon always ready to help others. The lost king of the Elysium, the "heaven in earth". *Chimchar - Monferno - Infernape: A strong and courageous Pokémon. The rightful king of the Olympus, the "heaven in the skies" *Piplup - Prinplup - Empoleon: An extremely spoiled Pokémon. He later became more responsible and capable, showing to all to be the true king of Atlantis, the "heaven under the seas". *Emolga: The first Pokémon acquired by Lelouch in Unova. Like the three Unova starters, he don't remember anything of his own past however, out of the four, he is the only one to have some "flashbacks" of of his past actions, and leads the group to follow that presage. *Snivy - Servine - Serperior: A cold, cold-blooded Pokémon that don't like to show something of himself to others. Like the other two Unova starter Pokémon and Emolga, he don't remember anything of his own past. Virtually the main Pokémon character of the fifth season, since the story is told by his point-of-view. *Tepig - Pignite - Emboar: Like his trainer Lelouch, this Pokémon is ready to give all of himself for the sake of his friends. Like the other two Unova starters and Emolga, he don't remember anything of his own past. *Oshawott - Dewott - Samurott: Initially a coward and bossy Pokémon, later he refined his blade and became a powerful, sage Pokémon. Like the other two Unova starter Pokémon and Emolga, he don't remembers anything of his own past. Main legendary Pokémon characters *Mewtwo *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Rayquaza *Giratina *Dialga *Palkia *Reshiram *Zekrom Main human antagonists * Schneizel el Britannia * Charles zi Britannia * Marianne vi Britannia * Bismarck Waldstein * Luciano Bradley Main legendary Pokémon antagonists * Kyogre * Groudon * Deoxys * Cresselia * Darkrai * Arceus * Kyurem * Genesect Terminology ---- U.P.A.R. The U.P.A.R., which stands for "United Pokémon of All Regions", is a fictional organization in the Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle universe. His goal is to protect the know world form the legendary Pokémon, but it also has another objective: find the "Chosen One" the one that "will destroy the world and recreate it". In each region, the U.P.A.R. is composed by a "Pokémon Master", the "Four Heavenly Kings" and the "Eight Gentle Judges", which are all characters derivated from previous Clamp works, albeit with a new story behind them. In order to become a Pokémon Master a trainer must first defeat the U.P.A.R. assembleation of a region, and then he/she must defeat a legendary Pokémon in a duel alongside a common Pokémon. If victorious the now Pokémon Master can choose to either give the finishing blow to the god-like creature or letting him alive for make it ashamed of loosing against a human and a common Pokémon. Eight Gentle Judges The Eight Gentle Judges (八審官) are a group of Pokémon trainers personally selected by the Four Heavenly Kings for protecting the eight main cities of the region they where and the nearby towns from the legendary Pokémon. As the name implies, they main "task" is to judge if a trainer that wants to become a Pokémon Master is strong enough for fighting a legendary Pokémon. Four Heavenly Kings The Four Heavenly Kings (四天王) are a group of Pokémon trainers that, instead protecting the region like the Eight Gentle Judges do, directly protects the Pokémon Master thus making them his/her bodyguard. In most of the occasions, the Four Heavenly Kings are composed of old rivals of the Pokémon Master. As such they don't make use of onorifics like the Eight Gectle Judges do When referring or talking to him/her. Pokémon Master The title of Pokémon Master is the most high ranked title of the U.P.A.R. and is given only to the most powerful trainers of the world. It exists two types of Pokémon Master: the first that is in charge of protecting the Pokémon and people of a region, and the second that roams the world for defeating the legendary Pokémon. Champion The Champion is a onorific given only to the main battling Pokémon of either a Master, a King or a Judge. After becaming a judge, a king or a master the Knightmare Frame given to the judge/king/master when he/she was a trainer at the beginning of his/her journey for protecting him her from the treat of the legendary Pokémon is dispatched and given to a new trainer when he or she begins his/her journey. ---- Knightmare Frame The "Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight", or Knightmare Frame is a type of war machine in the Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle series. It also exist a directly derivated of it called Knight Giga Fortress. Knightmare Frames have a long story behind them, starting with the Legendary Wars where, alongside common Pokémon, fight over the tyranny of the legendary Pokémon. Depending of the Core Luminous/Evolutionary Stone equipped on them the Knightmare Frames can acquire a different "type" and their pilots, or "devicers", can use the elemental power of that type against enemies. A mass production Knightmare Frame (or in rare cases a costumized one) is often given to trainers, out of their own choice, at the beginning of their journey for self-protection if they encounter a legendary Pokémon and for traveling long distances. Main protagonists KMF & KGF * Shinkiro: An eight generation Knightmare Frame those most distinctive feature is its "Absolute Defense Territory" protection system. Piloted by Lelouch Lamperouge, who handles the complex calculation of the Absolute Defense Territory, and C.C., who handles the weapons and the control of the Knightmare Frame. * Lancelot Albion: The first ninth generation Knightmare Frame. All of its equipment and technologies are enhanced and it makes use of the innovative "Energy Wing" system for flight. Piloted by Suzaku Kururugi. ** Lancelot Club: A seventh generation Knightmare Frame who is the Lancelot brother unit. Making use of the T.D.S., the "Twin Devicer System", Rai is its designated devicer. *** Vincent Shikikanki: A custom seventh generation Knightmare Frame. It his developed by Britannia from data stolen by the Lancelot Club. It is piloted by Cornelia li Britannia knight Gilbert G.P. Guilford. ** Lancelot Grail: A Knightmare Frame developed by Britannia from stolen data stolen by the Lancelot. Given to the britannian anti-terroristic group Glinda and piloted by Aldrin Zevon. * Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Hakkyokushiki: The second ninth generation Knihgtmare Frame ever constructed. All of its epuipment are enhanced and it makes use of the innovative "Energy Wing" system for flight at blinding speed. Piloted by Kallen Kozuki. ** Gekka Senkoshisakuki: A seventh generation Knightmare Frame who is the Guren Nishiki brother unit. Making use of the T.D.S., the "Twin Devicer System", Rai is its designated devicer. *** Zangetsu: A custom seventh generation Knightmare Frame developed by the Knight Militia from data stolen to the Gekka Senkoshisakuki. Armed with the powerful "Brake Sword", it is piloted by Knight Militia member Kyoshiro Todo. ** Byakuen: Developed under commission of Orpheus Zevon for his anti-britannian terroristic organization from data taken to the Guren Nishiki. Piloted by Orpheus Zevon. * Alexander: A Knightmare Frame developed primary for an all-ranged combat. Given to the special Knight Militia division commanded by Layla Malkal and piloted by Akito Hyuga. * Shen Hu: A seventh generation Knightmare Frame who makes itself up during the second Legendary War, earning the moniker of "Blue Tiger". Piloted by Knight Militia member Li Xingke. * Tristan: An eight generation Knightmare Frame who gained fame for its hit-and-run fighting style. Piloted by Knight Militia and aristocracy member Gino Weinberg. * Mordred: An eight generation Knightmare Frame constructed for heavy assault combat. Piloted by Knight Militia member Anya Alstreim. * Sutherland Siegfried: The semi-successor of the very first Knight Giga Fortress ever constructed, the Siegfried. Piloted by Knight Militia member Jeremiah Gottwald. * Galahad: An eight generation Knightmare Frame developed from stolen data of the Gawain. Absolutely, the strongest Knightmare Frame of its generation. Originally piloted by Bismarck Waldstein, later piloted by Nunnally Lamperouge. * Percival: An eight generation Knightmare Frame developed primary for assasination and torture attacks. Originally piloted by Luciano Bradley, later piloted by Rolo Lamperouge. * Regalia: A combined seventh generation Knightmare Frame, and the strongest of its generation. It combines the best of the Equus and the Aquila, with some original features. Piloted by the Dioscuri, Castor rui Britannia and Pollux rui Britannia. Knight Militia A division of the U.P.A.R., the Knight Militia use the power of the Knightmare Frame against Britannia for difending civillians and common Pokémon. Magical Creatures The Magical Creatures (魔獣) are a race that inhabits the world of Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle. Legends describes them as an half-human/half-Pokémon race, as they possess the ability of human speech, and has some powers of the Pokémon (but minimal respect to the power of the Pokémon themselves). The history of the magical creatures and the term to refer to them is long and for the most undiscovered: the magical creatures are supposed to be "Pokémon, but not Pokémon at the same time". The most new recorded theory reveals this: in the ancient era, when the humans where not evolved, the creatures now know as Magical Creatures where roaming the known world. One day, a Magical Creature was digging on the ground, and find something extremelly brilliant: Sakuradite in is most raw form. By just sawing his light, the Magical Creature began to suffering headhaches and sickness. A process of transformation was happening to his whole inside him: when the process ends, the Magical Creature finds himself up to be known as an "Ancient Pokémon", the ancestor of the Pokémon race. The history of the term happens later in time: the term "Magical Creatures" was initially used for the Pokémon when they where feared just like the legendary Pokémon. Another story said: a human lost himself in the forest, where he meets an Pokémon that cherished with him some food. The human was so grateful with the Pokémon that take it with him and travel the world together with him, meeting all the possible types of Pokémon. When he was old however the Pokémon died for a disease and the human decided to return to his hometown. There he began to narrate his majestic adventure with that Pokémon to all the people of the small town where he lived. Affascinating by his stories, the people of the town to approacing the most possible the Pokémon and the Pokémon began to be more friendly with humans. Later the Pokémon began to be seen in human towns and later in human homes: thus becoming domestic Pokémon. Then, the name of Magical Creatures begin to be used for describing snother race: a race that inhabits his own outside human eyes. At the time, these creatures decide to accept the name of Magical Creatures but not for humans, but for remaining friends with the Pokémon race that where friends with humans, as the now Magical Creatures where friends of the Pokémon more than before humans decide to became friendly with Pokémon. Over the time, however, the little, small flame of friendship began between the humans and the Magical Creatures and now it is a fireplace of love between the two races, who cares for the Pokémon race in the same way. Media ---- Anime Manga Light Novel Game Reception ---- Category:Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle